1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to a flexible display device and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a flexible display device including a flexible display unit and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent developments in electronic technologies have brought about the development of various types of display devices. In particular, display devices, such as a TV, a PC, a laptop computer, a tablet PC, a portable phone, an MP3 player, etc., have been widely distributed to be used in most households.
In order to meet the needs of users who want newer and more of a variety of functions, efforts to develop newer forms of display devices have been made. These types of display devices are named next generation displays.
A flexible display device is an example of next generation display devices. The flexible display device refers to a display device having a deformable characteristic like paper.
Since a user applies a force to the flexible display device to bend the flexible display device and change a shape thereof, the flexible display device may be variously used. For example, the flexible display device may be realized as a portable device such as a portable phone, a tablet PC, an electronic frame, a personal digital assistant (PDA), an MP3 player, etc.
The flexible display device has a flexible characteristic unlike existing display devices. Therefore, there is a need for methods of displaying a screen appropriate for a flexible display device having a changed shape.